La distancia es una perra
by PuchiPu
Summary: Muchos dicen que las relaciones a larga distancia jamás funcionan. Que uno de los dos siempre terminara engañando al otro. Pero yo creo que si amas a esa persona y te esfuerzas por esa relación, nada puede ocurrir. ¿O tal vez si?


**Hey, here is Puchi with a new story. ¿En serio tengo que decirles lo tipico que se dice en Fanfic? Oh well... Personajes propiedad de Meyer 3 historia creada por mi BFF y yo. Blah , blah. Bueno espero que sea de su agrado la historia. Sin mas que decir es hora de leer. **

* * *

><p>Y entonces era una tarde lluviosa, mis deseos de tenerlo en mis brazos y sentir su calurosa piel entre mi pecho y el suyo era el mayor deseo que tenia en ese momento. Deseaba sentir su respiración sobre mi cuello y en medio de un beso expresarle cuanto lo amo y deseo estar junto a el. Pero existía un solo detalle, un mínimo detalle que hacia que mis ojos se humedecieran al pensar y recordar que no podría cumplir mis deseos en ese momento, una ansiedad que no me permitía pensar con claridad, una preocupación que solo yo entendía, su nombre es "La distancia".<p>

Realmente no sabia cuan desesperada podía llegar a estar, tenia que verlo pronto, tenia que sentir sus labios rozando los míos, su largo y liso cabello entre mis dedos, necesitaba ver de nuevo su mirada increíblemente penetrante, me urgía escuchar su dulce voz diciendo mi nombre y sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura haciéndome completamente parte de el.

Decidí que no tenia que esperar más, tenía que estar junto, no podía soportarlo más. Ese mismo día, mi mama iba a salir con su novio y yo me quedaría completamente sola en casa, era mi momento de escaparme e ir a visitarlo.

Pasaron un par de horas y mi mama se fue… no iba a regresar hasta el día siguiente así que tome una mochila con dos cambios de ropa y algo de dinero que me había sobrado de un concierto al que había ido no hace muchos días. Salí de mi casa y camine un poco hasta la estación de trenes, estaba tan ansiosa por mi pequeña aventura que casi no contenía el aliento. Ya en el tren, voy en un largo camino hasta su casa, enciendo mi iPod para distraerme mientras llegaba a la estación cuando recibo un mensaje de texto, era el, diciéndome que me extrañaba, que ¿Dónde estaba?, que me amaba… por supuesto, el no tenia ni idea de que yo iba en camino a verlo, quería que fuese una gran sorpresa así que no le conteste el mensaje pues era algo temprano y sabia que si no le respondía volvería a dormirse y eso era exactamente lo que quería.

Llego a la estación de trenes, mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse, pero tenia que calmarme pues aun me faltaba recorrido, tome el primer taxi que vi, recuerdo que su conductor era un anciano con el cabello muy blanco, de ojos azules y con una sonrisa muy conmovedora y algo perdida, le di la dirección de la urbanización en donde vivía mi amor y le dije que se apresurara un poco.

-¿Cuál es la prisa niña?- el anciano curioso me pregunto. Un poco preguntón el señor pero de todas maneras le respondí y le conté mi historia, el anciano conmovido me da una extraña felicitación y finalmente llego a la puerta de la urbanización… mis nervios comenzaban a aparecer de nuevo, le pague al anciano y me deseo suerte, y en serio si que la iba a necesitar.

Ya con mis nervios, mis ansias de verlo, y la suerte que me habían deseado estaba lista para caminar hacia su casa, era una urbanizaron realmente grande, con muchas calles y gente desconocida preparándose para ir a trabajar. Llego a su calle, mi corazón se iba a salir de su lugar, mis ganas de verlo aumentaban, y cuando llego a la puerta de su casa note que estaba abierta… me asome para ver si no había nadie en su casa y efectivamente como espere, su casa estaba sola.

Con el corazón casi en la boca, llego a la puerta de su habitación, estaba cerrada así que la abrí cuidadosamente para no causar ningún tipo de ruido y ahí estaba el, acostado en su cama durmiendo con su celular en la mano, ¡no podía creerlo! ¡Había llegado hasta aquí y por fin estoy viéndolo!

Cuidadosamente dejo mi mochila en un rincón de su habitación, y le quito el celular de la mano, cuando observo estaba leyendo un mensaje que le había mandado hace unas noches en la cual le estaba expresando las ganas que tenia de verlo.

Luego de un rato de verlo dormir, decido acostarme a su lado, cuando me acomodo cuidadosamente a su lado el abre sus grandes y verdes ojos para verme, yo le sonreí pero al parecer creyó que era un sueño y volvió a cerrarlos, pasaron al menos 4 o 5 segundos cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño y volvió a abrirlos y se paro de su cama algo confundido y emocionado, el no lo podía creer que estaba acostada en su suave cama y pues yo tampoco lo podía creer.

-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí, en mi casa, en mi cama, al lado de mí!, esperamos tanto tiempo este momento y de pronto apareces a mi lado, esto es realmente increíble.- me dice, ambos estamos emocionados y desconcertados…

-Lo se- le respondo-Tenia demasiadas ganas de verte así que aproveche que mi mama no esta en casa y vine a visitarte, no podía aguantar un día más sin verte, te amo.-

Al finalizar esa oración se lanza encima de mí y empieza a besarme con una intensidad y una pasión incontrolable, definitivamente estaba en el cielo y en la tierra al mismo tiempo, nos abrazábamos, nos reíamos, nos hacíamos cosquillas y jugábamos cual niños con un juguete nuevo, era demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Estuvimos toda la mañana y toda la tarde juntos, pasamos uno de los días más increíbles de nuestras vidas. Se acercaba la noche y probablemente su mama ya estaba en camino, estábamos tan distraídos y locamente enamorados que olvidamos completamente a su mama, era tarde y nadie sabia que yo estaba con el, en su casa, en su cuarto, en su cama así que debíamos hacer algo astuto para que no nos descubrieran.

Llega su mama y me entra el pánico, así que ya que soy tan pequeña me escondió en su closet para que no me viera, su mama entra a su cuarto y lo saluda con una voz de cansancio y sueño, y de repente nota mi perfume de frutas que nunca hacia falta en mi pequeño cuello, era el perfume que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- le pregunta su mama.

-¿Qué olor? ¿De que hablas?- el le responde.

-No de nada…- le dice su mama y cierra la puerta, luego el de levanta de su cama y cierra la puerta con seguro, así no nos molestarían mas.

Me lanzo encima de el para molestarlo y de pronto nos caemos al piso, un buen golpe llevamos pero seguíamos riéndonos descontroladamente, en un momento de silencio, el encima de mi me lanza una mirada penetrante y yo caí muerta al ver esos ojos tan hermosos y calidos me observaban detallando cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Lo empujo hacia atrás y el cae graciosamente sobre una almohada, la agarra y recuesta su cabeza sobre ella y su cuerpo completamente en el piso, así que decido unírmele y me recuesto sobre su brazo izquierdo, a decir verdad estábamos muy cómodos, el piso no nos importaba en lo absoluto pues estábamos juntos y a la mierda lo demás. Comenzamos a estuchar música como de costumbre en mi iPod, cantábamos en silencio sus canciones de hip hop preferidas que había descargado para que escucháramos música de su agrado, yo estucho rock y a el no le gusta mucho ese tipo de música, así que duramos un buen rato tirados en el piso abrazados.

Eran las dos de la mañana, y para ser sincera nos dolía algo el cuerpo así que el se pone de pie y se lanza encima de su cama y me dice que fuera a acostarme con el, obviamente no me negué a la propuesta.

De repente abrazada a su cuerpo completamente, suena mi celular, era mi mejor amiga Alice, me había mandado un mensaje que decía "Hey bitch, ¿donde se supone que estas? Necesitamos hablar ur…" Edward no me dejo terminar de leer el mensaje cuando me arrebato el celular y lo lanzo cuidadosamente hacia la esquina en donde se encontraba mi vieja mochila.

-¿HEY QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES?, tenia un mensaje- le dije.

-No quiero que hables con mas nadie que no sea conmigo, esta noche eres mía- al terminar esa oración un frío extraño pero placentero recorre mi cuerpo y de repente se acerca a mi y empieza a besarme apasionadamente, como si no tuviera control, como si fuera la ultima vez que me fuera a besar, nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente acelerados no nos podíamos contener, ¡íbamos a explotar!, luego su mano baja lentamente por mi cuerpo y logra levantar completamente mi camisa, luego de cinco segundos, mi camisa esta tirada en el suelo, estábamos demasiado descontrolados y acelerados, empieza a besar mi cuello lentamente con besos tiernos pero realmente intensos, luego baja y llena hasta mi pecho, me besa con ganas y sigue bajando delicadamente. Llega al punto de mi abdomen, besa completamente todo mi abdomen y sigue bajando, llega al punto en que llega a mi vientre y en eso, me asuste un poco y entonces jale su camisa y me acosté encima de el, el tiempo corría rápidamente, estábamos demasiado acelerados así que le quite su playera y la lance al suelo y empecé a morder su cuello, el odiaba que lo hiciera, le daban esas cosquillas extrañas en el estomago así que seguí haciéndolo, luego agarra mi cara y toma mis mejillas, y me besa tiernamente hasta llegar a mis labios, luego la yema de sus dedos empiezan a recorrer mi espalda delicadamente hasta que llega a mi blue jeans, empieza a jugar con sus bordes hasta que llega al botón, en eso intensa desabrocharlo y con suerte lo logra, estaba aterrada, sabia que si seguíamos así pasaría algo mas que una noche de besos descontrolados, pero no me importo y deje que bajara mis pantalones, luego de que mis pantalones estaban no muy debajo de mis rodillas escuchamos un ruido extraño, su cuarto estaba completamente oscuro así que no veíamos nada… y luego escuchamos que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta.

- ¡Es tu mama!- le dije, y salgo corriendo al baño de su habitación a ponerme mi camisa y a subir mis pantalones, estábamos tan concentrados en nosotros mismos que paso la noche y ¡ya había amanecido!, ¡no lo podíamos creer!, su mama entra al cuarto y revisa que todo este bien, ya iba a irse a trabajar y mi mama no iba a tardar menos de 4 horas en llegar a casa, así que tome mi mochila y después de que su mama se había largado tenia que irme yo, estábamos realmente asombrados de lo rápido que se fue el maldito tiempo, pero tenia que irme… le di el ultimo beso apasionado y me fui a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWW. ¿Que tal? esta historia esta basada en la relacion de mi BFF con su novio y eso... Como dicen algunas sean buenas y dejen sus review. Muy pronto estaremos de regreso con el primer capitulo. C'ya. <strong>


End file.
